You Complete Me
by OMFG waffles
Summary: AU kinda.What happens when Asuna finally realizes her feelings for a 15 year old Negi? [NegiAsu] Chapter 6 is up! [slight KonoSetsu]
1. Chapter 1: Kamo's Idea

In Asuna, Konoka and Negi's room…or in Asuna's head, to be precise…

"T-Takahata-sensei...?"

"Asuna-kun, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. We don't need a stupid love potion to be in each other's arms…" he said smoothly, pushing up his glasses.

"Ehh!" was all the stunned Asuna could say as the snow fell quietly around both of them. Takahata threw away the cup with the love potion Negi made. Asuna's eyes followed it as it fell onto the snow covered sidewalk. Takahata grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her closer to him. Asuna looked at him and her jaw hit the floor.

"N-N-Negi?" she stuttered, almost screaming. She was looking at Negi's hazel eyes, entranced by them. "W-What the—?"

"I'm madly in love with you Asuna-san…" Negi said cutting her off. He put his thumb under her chin and kissed her. The whole time, Asuna had been flailing her arms around trying to understand what was happening.

After what seemed like forever to Asuna, they broke apart. "What did you do that for! I couldn't breathe!" Asuna said, inhaling and exhaling as if she had just been underwater.

"Your lips are surprisingly soft," Negi said, smiling warmly. A faint blush rose to Asuna's cheeks.

"And why shouldn't they b— what!" Asuna snapped, fighting the urge to hit Negi and send him flying to another dimension. Well, the urge won and….um…you get what happens next.

* * *

In Asuna's bed…

Asuna woke up in her bed, not surprised to see Negi with his arms wrapped around her and his face so very close to hers. But what she was surprised about was the fact that _her _arms were wrapped around _his_ neck. Once again, a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

She had her fist raised, ready to hit Negi and send him flying to another dimension (or hospital), but lowered it and just looked at the sleeping Negi.

'What the heck am I doing?' she thought staring at Negi. 'This is usually my cue to punch him!'

"Hmmph…" Konoka uttered this small sound from underneath the bed. Asuna freaked out thinking of what Konoka would say if she saw Asuna just staring at Negi. After a while, frozen in her position, she confirmed the healer was really asleep. "Mmm…Secchan…"

'Ha ha…Setsuna-san and Konoka _do _make a cute couple,' Asuna thought smiling. 'Just like me and Negi…' Her eyes widened at the thought. 'Wait, wait! Rewind! What? I do not like Negi!' she screamed (in her head) hitting herself (on the head).

But as she looked at him, she couldn't help but think that he really _was _handsome; with those innocent hazel eyes and that strange shade of red as his hair color. He looked so at peace while sleeping.

"I guess he's…sorta…cute," she muttered under her breath and as quickly as she said it, she clasped her hand over her mouth. 'What did I just say? I did not just say that!' she thought hoping against hope that Kamo-perve didn't hear.

She let go of her mouth and relaxed after the perverted ermine didn't appear screaming about a perverted Asuna. 'I now have a right to think that I'm going insane…'

Negi wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, bringing her closer to him. She panicked for a while and then let him be. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, putting their heads together.

"I'll kill you some other time. Besides, you look pretty beat." She closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day…

Asuna flicked her eyes open and the first thing she saw was a sleeping Negi. She gave a small gasp as the events of last night came pouring back to her.

"Morning, Asuna! You guys sure look cute together like that," Konoka said cheerfully, cooking breakfast on their small stove.

"Eh!" No, no…y-you've got the wrong idea! I-It's just…he— " Asuna stuttered, feeling all the blood in her veins go to her cheeks.

"Ha ha…Asuna-nee's blushing!" Kamo said, standing on Negi's chest. Asuna punched him without a second thought. He flew across the room and hit the wall. 'Now that everyone's up, I have to do my job,' she thought, raising her fist. 'Hmph. Sorry, Negi.' Her fist made contact with his face as she said, "Baka-Negi!"

He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Guu….Asuna-san, you're so mean!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Serves you right for rubbing your hands on me like that!"

"Well, Ane-san, you looked like you enjoyed it!" Kamo said, rubbing his head not fearing another punch from Asuna. Asuna reddened and said, "Sh-Shut up, Kamo-perve!"

Konoka set down the food on the table and laughed. "Besides, Asuna, you're arms were—" Asuna threw a pillow at her face before she could finish.

"Konoka, I swear I'll tell Setsuna-san what you've been dreaming of if you don't keep quiet!" she threatened, remembering Konoka's sleep talk.

The pillow fell, revealing Konoka's red face. "Eh? G-g-gomen, Asuna. I won't say anything," she said.

Negi looked from Asuna to Konoka to Kamo with a confused look. Asuna jumped off the bed and hit him lightly on the head (A/N: Hahaha…that rhymes.). "Don't worry, Negi. You don't have to understand," she said with one eye closed. Negi, still confused, joined the others around the table.

"It's already the spring holidays, right? What're you guys gonna do today?" Asuna asked, munching on her toast.

"W-well…um…I didn't tell you guys but…I'm…um…hanging out with Secchan today," Konoka said quietly, looking down. "Um…it's this afternoon."

"Wow! Really, Konoka-san?" Negi asked, perking up. "I wish I had something to do…"

"I didn't know that you and Setsuna-nee-san were on _that _stage already," Kamo said with a cunning look on his face.

"W-W-What stage?" Konoka stuttered turning, if possible, even redder. "W-We're just going to watch a m-movie and—"

"Sounds like a date to me," Kamo said, now smoking his cigarette (A/N: Man, that's weird.)

"Shut up, Baka-Kamo!" Asuna said, landing another punch on him. He fell to the floor with a dazed look on his face. "Haa…I see a white light…" he said in a squeaky voice. "…Dad, is that you…?"

Asuna slowly shook her head and said, "At least you have something to do. I'll probably be sleeping all day…"

Kamo suddenly snapped out of his father-and-son meeting and said, "Why don't you guys go on a date?"

"Who's going on a date?" Negi asked looking more confused than ever. Kamo shook his head slowly.

"And I thought you were smart, Aniki! I mean you and Asuna-nee-san!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Negima. If I did, Negi and Asuna would be married by now.

* * *

"A date with him/her?" Asuna and Negi shouted in unison, pointing at each other.

"Yep, but I will choose what you guys are going to do," he said, a plan brewing in his small head. "I will be controlling your date."

"Eh?" Asuna said, banging her fist on the small table making the plates jump. She felt her face heating up. "W-What do you m-mean?"

'She really _is _scary…' Negi thought, all wide-eyed. "Come on, Ane-san! It'll be fun," Kamo said, walking over to Konoka. "Hey, Konoka-nee-san, what time is it now?"

Konoka looked over at a clock on her bedside table and said, "It's eleven-thirty. Why?"

"And what time is your date with Setsuna-nee?"

"Around three-thirty. We're going to meet in the dorm's lobby," Konoka said, blushing slightly. "And it's NOT a date!"

"Riiight. Okay, then.Everything's planned out. You and Asuna-nee should get dressed by three o'clock and meet with us at the lobby," he said, walking towards the door. "Aniki, come with me! We're going to Setsuna-nee-san's!"

For some reason Asuna wasn't objecting to the idea Kamo had come up with. 'Asuna, stop this before it gets out of hand!' she screamed in her head. But she kept her mouth shut.

"Eh? O-okay then," Negi said standing up and walking towards the door. "N-Negi…" Asuna said, reaching out her hand. Negi just shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone, Konoka cleared up the table and said, "What do you think they're going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Asuna admitted, trying to figure out the plan. "I have a really bad feeling about this, though."

"Yeah, I do, too. But why don't you just give it a try? It could turn out to be really fun," Konoka said. Asuna knew she was smiling even though her back was all she could see. "Why don't we shop for some clothes later? I know somewhere we can buy really elegant dresses!"

"Um…okay," Asuna said, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. "I'll take a bath."

She started taking off her clothes after she got inside. She turned on the shower and started rubbing herself with soap. 'Hmm…Konoka's right. Maybe this really will turn out okay,' Asuna thought. 'And why didn't I punch Kamo when he was talking about his plan? Do I really want to go on a date with Negi-bouzu?'

And then the horrible truth sank in. 'Yes, I do.'

In Setsuna's room…

"Help Negi-sensei get ready for a date, huh?" Setsuna said, thinking it over. "Yeah, I guess it would be okay."

They were sitting around a small table talking about Kamo's plan. "Aniki, here's what I'm going to do," Kamo said, turning to Negi. "While Asuna-san and Konoka-san are getting prepared for the date, I'll be putting messages in the places where I tell you to go. You have to follow everything that the message says. Remember, I'll be watching you. And while I'm doing this, you get ready with Setsuna-san and grab some clothes. We all meet in the lobby, understood?"

Setsuna and Negi nodded. "Good. Now go and shop. Be sure to be ready by three."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Negi asked. "I mean, what if it's the same with the practice date we did before?"

"Don't worry, Aniki! I've got it all under control," Kamo said but Negi was still not assured.

* * *

**Somewhere in a store in Japan, 1:28 p.m.**

"Wow! Asuna you look so beautiful!" Konoka said, examining the doubtful Asuna. "It suits you perfectly. Negi will fall head-over-heels in love with you!"

Asuna was wearing an emerald green silk dress that fit her body figure perfectly. It had dark green strings randomly wrapped around the stomach part adding a touch of elegance. Asuna twirled around in front of the mirror making the dress flow around her.

"You really think so?" Asuna said. She processed what she had just said. "I- I mean…I-I don't really care what Negi thinks…"

"Whatever, Asuna," Konoka said smiling faintly. "Come on, choose already! We still have to go to that salon to get our hair and make-up done!"

"We're having our hair and make-up done?" Asuna said from inside the changing room. "We don't really—"

"Yes, we do! Now hurry up! It's already one thirty and the hair and make-up doing could last for hours," Konoka said, hurriedly.

"Okay, okay! Take your chill pills already," Asuna said, clearly irritated, coming out with her normal clothes. "Let's pay for the clothes then."

* * *

**On the other side of town, 1:30 p.m.**

"Cool, Negi-sensei. It fits you," Setsuna said, admiringly.

Negi looked far from a proper English gentleman. He was wearing a white polo with the first few buttons undone underneath a black short sleeved shirt. He also wore a hooded jacket and baggy blue denims that fit him perfectly.

"Do you think Asuna-san will like it?" Negi asked, looking at himself in the mirror. Like Asuna, he was also quite doubtful.

"Of course. Why shouldn't she? You look great," Setsuna said standing up. "Come on let's pay for them. We still have to look for shoes…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in front of the salon, 1:40 p.m.**

"Konoka, I don't think I have enough money for this," Asuna said, looking at the prices on a bulletin board.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for both of us," Konoka said, going inside. "You don't have to pay me back. Now come on!"

"You're a lifesaver, Konoka," Asuna said, sighing with relief. She followed her friend into the posh salon and before she knew it, she was having her hair washed and conditioned.

"Aaah…this is the life, eh, Asuna?" Konoka said, closing her eyes with pleasure.

"Um…yeah…ow! If you call having your hair pulled…ow!...this hard…the…ow!...life, then it probably…ow!...is," Asuna said, wincing in pain. "Why'd they have to get my hair curled?"

"They're professionals! They think it looks good on you," Konoka said.

An hour passed and they were just got their make up done. And the results were amazing.

"Konoka, you look amazing!" Asuna commented, amazed by her friend's elegant looked.

"So do you!" she said, walking over to the counter and paying.

* * *

**In the lobby, 3:15 p.m.**

"Where are they? I told them to meet us here at three o'clock!" Kamo said, obviously frustrated. They were sitting in the lobby, Setsuna and Negi looking extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, Kamo-kun. I'm sure they're coming," Negi said, his voice slightly shaking. 'Please be late, please be late, please be late…' he thought in his head.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they heard footsteps on the staircase nearby.

"What do you think they'll say about our outfits?" Asuna said, worriedly. "I look like some kind of fairy!"

"Fairies are beautiful, Asuna," Konoka's soothing voice said. They turned the corner and stopped in their tracks as their eyes met Setsuna's and Negi's.

There was a long awkward silence, and then Konoka said, "Wow! Secchan, you look so pretty!" She ran over to her surprised friend and locked arms with her.

"You look beautiful, too, Ojou-sama," Setsuna said, a faint blush rushing to her cheeks. "Stop calling me that, will you?" They walked over to the exit and Konoka turned to Kamo, "We'll be going now! See you guys later."

Negi and Asuna were still staring at each other in awe. Kamo had climbed up on Negi's shoulder and said, "Come on, Aniki! Asuna-nee-san looks so pretty. Say something!"

"A-A-Asuna, y-you look b-beautiful," Negi stuttered, finding his shoes suddenly interesting. His face heated up and he knew he looked like a tomato.

"Shut up, stupid Negi. You know I look overdressed," Asuna said, walking over to him. She was wearing high heels and well, Asuna isn't used to those kinds of shoes. Okay, I'll get to the point: she tripped. She fell forward but Negi caught her before she hit the ground. As he helped her straighten up, Negi was suddenly aware of the fact that their faces were only centimeters apart. His face reddened even more.

"Th-thanks," Asuna muttered. "Should we get going? We're behind schedule already." Kamo handed Negi a small envelope and winked. He jumped off and said, "I'll be leaving you two then."

* * *

**Outside the dorm, 3:30 p.m.**

Negi and Asuna walked together, not making any contact whatsoever. "What's with that envelope?" Asuna asked, breaking the silence.

"Wait let me open it," Negi said, ripping the envelope open. "Um…it says: '_Go to a cinema and watch a movie you know your date will love. Be sure to sit on the fifth row, letters F and G. The next clue will be there.' _"

"Eh? I'm your…um…date now, so I get to choose, right?" Asuna said looking at him. "I wanna watch 'She's the Man', then!"

"Oh, the movie where the girl falls in love with her brother's…roommate. Yeah, okay we'll watch that," Negi said, uncomfortably.

When they go there, it was friggin' cold. As they watched the movie, Negi usually stole glances at Asuna knowing that she couldn't see him looking at her. 'She looks so beautiful,' Negi thought. He noticed a small white thing sticking out of the side of her seat. He pulled it out. It was one of Kamo's messages.

She was obviously freezing with only that silky dress to cover her up. He took off his jacket and slowly draped it around her skinny shoulders. She quickly turned toward him and blushed (Nope, Negi didn't see the blush). "Uh…thanks, Negi-bouzu," Asuna said, a grateful smile spreading across her face.

'Why am I smiling? Ew. This is Negi we're talking about here!'

"No problem, Asuna-san," Negi said, returning the smile. He shivered and Asuna noticed. She shared the jacket with him and was forced to lean against him. Negi was surprised but said, "Thank you, Asuna-san."

"Shut up, stupid Negi," Asuna said smiling. 'It feels so warm leaning against him,' she couldn't help thinking.

* * *

**Later, 5:00 p.m.**

One and a half hours passed and as they were filing out of the cinema, Asuna threw Negi's jacket back at him. "Ow." Asuna smirked, "Thanks for the jacket Negi-bouzu." She started walking ahead of him.

"Ah! Wait, Asuna-san! There's another message!" he said taking out the small envelope. Asuna stopped and turned to him, "What does it say?"

"Uh…" he said taking out the letter. " '_Take your date to the amusement park nearby. Be sure to ride the Ferris wheel._'"

"Eh? The Ferris wheel?" Asuna said, walking towards the amusement park. "Okay, c'mon Negi! I wanna ride the roller coaster." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the amusement park.

They sat in the first row of the roller coaster. As it rushed up and down in circles, Asuna couldn't help but scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As the roller coaster sharply fell, Asuna's silk skirt flew up revealing…a lot.

"Eeek!" She quickly tried to pull down her skirt but the roller coaster was still gaining momentum. While Asuna was still frantically pulling down her skirt, Negi caught a glimpse of…a teddy bear. His eyes grew wide and he felt his face heat up.

Asuna saw this, also blushing, and hit him on the head. "Ero-Negi! What are you looking at!"

"N-nothing, Asuna-san," he said hurriedly. He decided to help with her predicament but ended up touching…a delicate spot. Negi quickly removed his hand as if he had touched something hot. The roller coaster stopped and they climbed onto the platform. Asuna punched Negi and he slipped down the platform.

Asuna took the chance to run away. 'I have just discovered the illegitimate use of roller coasters!' she thought, sitting down on a nearby bench. Negi quickly caught up (with a bruise on his cheek) and sat down.

"Asuna-san, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!" he said, touching her shoulder. Asuna ignored him and folded her arms across her chest with her back to him. "I'm really sorry. Listen, I'll buy you some ice-cream—"

"Baka! I'm not a child anymore," Asuna said hitting him lightly on the head. "Then again, I'm hungry. Let's go."

He brightened up and dragged her to the nearest ice-cream stall. 'Man, this dude has a prodigious amount of energy!' Asuna thought, wincing as Negi tried to pull her arm out of its socket.

"What would you lovebirds like?" the vendor asked, smiling.

"I'll have a chocolate ice-cream please," Negi said, politely. "How about you, Asuna-san? It's on me!"

She grimaced at his politeness but said, "Vanilla." The vendor gave them the ice-cream and winked at Negi as if saying, 'You're gonna get laid tonight.'

"C'mon, let's check out the other stalls," Negi said, again attempting to take out one of Asuna's arms. Time passed and Asuna was surprised to see herself enjoying the company of Negi. 'This is a whole different side of Negi,' she thought, looking at Negi. 'Or is it a whole different side of me?'

"Asuna-san, look!" Hit the target and that man," he pointed at a man who looked like he would rather be eating bugs than be there, "falls into the water. I'll give it a try."

Asuna smiled at the mage's enthusiasm. Well, being the trained mage that he is, he hit the target effortlessly, letting the man fall into the depths of the water. A man walked over to them and handed Negi a teddy bear. "Congratulations, sir."

Negi turned to Asuna and gave her the bear. "Um…here, Asuna-san. You can have it," Negi said, smiling warmly. Asuna hesitated but accepted it. "Thanks, Negi-bouzu," she said, returning the smile. Negi looked at his watch and said, "C'mon, let's ride the Ferris wheel. We're gonna get a good view."

He took her hand in his (Asuna blushed) and walked quickly toward the huge wheel ahead. 'I heard people confess inside those carriages,' Asuna thought, looking at Negi's hand. Then she looked up at him. 'Is he going to…?'

"Are you Negi Springfield and Kagurazaka Asuna?" the man at the entrance asked. "Uh…yes," Negi answered, looking confused. "How do you know us?"

The man just shrugged and said, "You guys got the V.I.P. carriage."

'Kamo-kun sure knows his connections,' Negi thought helping Asuna on the carriage. "How'd that happen?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Negi said, laughing nervously. Negi sat next to her thinking of what to say. There was an awkward silence as the carriage went up. It stopped at the very top of the wheel giving them a beautiful view of the sunset. "Wow! It's so beautiful, Negi! Look!" Asuna said pointing outside the large window.

"Yeah, I know," he said, but Negi wasn't looking at the setting sun. He was looking at Asuna. She was smiling a smile that he had never seen before. And now that he had, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. He loved how the sun gave her skin a yellowish tinge and her orange curls mingling with the last golden rays of the sun. It looked almost as if she was glowing. 'She looks so beautiful,' Negi thought awed by the beauty of the girl next to him.

'Hah! I heard that, Aniki!' Kamo's voice said from inside his head. He jumped, startled. 'If you think she's so beautiful, then why don't you tell her?'

'Kamo-kun? Where are you?' Negi responded, looking around for the ermine. Asuna noticed and said, "What are you doing, Negi-bouzu?" Negi looked up at his "shining" companion, entranced for a while. He came to his senses a few moments later and said, "Haha…nothing, Asuna-san." She just shrugged and continued to stare at the sun.

'What? I can't tell her that! She'll kill me for sure,' Negi thought.

'If you wanna get rid of the awkward silence, then say something!' Kamo replied. There was a pause and then, 'Aniki, do you have any feelings, at all, for Ane-san?'

'What? Me? Have feelings for Asuna-san?'

'Yes. I mean, I saw you staring at her just a minute ago.'

'I know, but anyone would stare at someone as…uh…'

'As beautiful as her?'

Negi thought this over and then replied, 'Well, yeah.'

"Um…Negi." Asuna's hesitant voice interrupted their telepathic conversation. She hugged the huge teddy bear closer to herself.

"Y-yes, Asuna-san?" Negi said, startled. He turned to Asuna, who was still looking out the window.

"I was just wondering. When I wanted to confess to Takahata-sensei, why were you so eager to help me?" Asuna looked him in the eye, expecting an answer.

"Well, I wanted Asuna-san to know of Takamichi's feelings for her," Negi said, although he was not sure if that was really true. Why _did _he help Asuna? "I wanted Asuna-san's dreams to come true."

'Just say you wanted her to be happy!' he thought. 'But when he rejected you, I felt like ripping out his heart. Come on! Just say it!'

"Oh, well, I just wanted to say thanks," she smiled again and wrapped her arms around Negi. "Thanks for everything."

Negi was startled at the gesture, but wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome," he whispered in her ear.

'Way to go, Aniki!'

* * *

_This is the second chapter to 'You Complete Me'. I'm still working on the third one, and I think it's going to be a songfic. Hope you liked this! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Date II:Unexpected Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Negima ain't mine. I wish it was. But no, it's not.

**text- **lyrics

* * *

"So, are there any more of those weird messages?" Asuna asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it," Negi said, looking around. He spotted a small piece of paper stuck to the sliding door. He pulled it off and said, "Here it is. It says: '_Go to the restaurant called _Seashells (1) _and order your most favored food on the menu for you date. P.S.: You don't need to pay.' _Sounds great! You're going to love _Seashells. _"

The carriage started to descend. Outside, the sky was a nice indigo hue and a crescent moon had appeared among the stars. "That's one hell of a night sky," Asuna said, marveling at the stars. Negi quickly glanced at her, hoping to find that mesmerizing smile on her face again. He was disappointed to find a sad smile upon her pale face.

When they got out of the carriage, Negi decided to ask her about it. "There's something wrong, Asuna-san. What is it?" he asked, as they walked along a beautifully lit street. Asuna looked up at him and smiled at his concern.

"Well, I was hoping to share this day with Takahata-sensei, you know?" she said, looking at her feet. Inside, Negi was slightly hurt. "But instead, I ended up spending it with you, Negi-bouzu."

'And what's scarier is that I actually had fun,' she thought. 'The irony!' There was a silence for a while; the only sounds heard were from the people around them and the waves from the beach nearby. Negi brightened up as they reached their destination. "This is it," Negi said, walking up the steps.

"Welcome," a man in a tux said. "Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"Uh…is there anything under the name of Springfield?" Negi asked, doubtfully. The man consulted his list. He gave a small gasp of surprise. "Oh, we have V.I.P. guests tonight!" he said, smiling. "Please follow me."

They followed him into the posh restaurant. 'I have a renewed respect for Kamo-kun,' Negi thought, following the man through countless corridors.

"Negi, where are we going?" Asuna asked, nudging him in the ribs. "And how'd we get V.I.P. treatment again?"

"Ow! I really don't know, Asuna-san," Negi lied, wincing as he rubbed his side. The man led them into what looked like a porch. And right next to them was the sea. It was going to be a candlelit dinner and they were the only ones there.

"Awesome," Negi muttered as they settled down. They ordered a meal for each other and the first thing he said was, "Seriously, macaroni and cheese?"

Asuna blushed and said, "What? The first time I tasted one, I thought I could eat it for the rest of my life." Negi chuckled and said, "This is nothing new to me."

"This is spring onion kabob with grilled chicken, right?" Asuna asked, lifting another spoonful to her mouth. "It's pretty good even for an idiot like you."

Later, a waiter entered and gave Negi a note. "I was told by my supervisor to give this to you," he said, giving a quick bow and left. "Hmph, another one of those weird messages, huh?" Asuna said with an annoyed look. "What's it say?"

Negi ripped it open and read aloud: "'After_ dinner, go and buy your date new'_…" He blushed and looked up at Asuna, who was waiting for him to finish.

"What? Buy what?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Well, yeah."

"You asked for it. '_Buy your date new undergarments at the _Mahora Plaza.'" 'Kamo-kun is so dead,' he thought, waiting for Asuna's reaction. She sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

In the women's department…

"Pervert…"

That was the fourth woman who he'd heard that from. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Negi thought, looking at all the lingerie before him. 'A proper Englishman wouldn't be doing this!'

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face a saleswoman. "Sir, may I help you?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "The men's department is just up those steps." She pointed towards a staircase nearby.

"Uh…n-no, I was…um…l-looking for a present," he stuttered, turning bright red. "F-for my…uh…g-girlfriend."

"Oh, and how old is your girlfriend?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"F-fifteen…"

"Please follow me," she said walking over to another part of the store. The woman stopped abruptly and Negi almost bumped into her. "These are for teenagers."

Negi's mouth dropped open. He could've sworn his jaw hit the floor. He was looking at women's underwear of all colors and kinds; from bras to thongs. "I-i-is that so…?"

* * *

Men's department….

"This is so gross," Asuna muttered, fishing through mountain of men's underwear. The men around her were giving her weird glances, wondering what a teenage girl was doing in the men's department.

'Ugh…I can't take this anymore,' she said, throwing away another pair of pink boxers. 'Seriously, do men even wear those?'

She spotted a pair of black socks and grabbed it. 'At last, civilized clothing,' she thought going over to the counter. 'I have to get outta here!'

* * *

Outside… (A/N: Music starts here! Yay!)

**Say goodnight and go.**

'He's late,' Asuna thought, leaning on the wall outside. 'I wonder what he bought me.' After a few more minutes of waiting, Negi appeared carrying a small bag.

"Asuna-san, sorry I'm late," he said, giving the bag trouble. "I…um…had trouble choosing." She hit him on the head and shoved the bag in his hands. "There."

They stood there for a while, opening up the bags. Negitook outthe socks and laughed, "Socks?"

**Skipping beats,  
Blushing cheeks.  
I am...struggling**

"I was playing safe, baka-Negi," she said, a crimson red entering her cheeks. She reached inside feeling something soft meet her fingers. She took it out and blushed even harder. It was a red silk nightgown. "Um…is this even considered an undergarment?" she asked, running her hands on the silk. 'It's beautiful.'

"Well, it was the nicest thing there so I took it," Negi said, shrugging. "By the way, I got another message from the saleswoman there." He took out a small envelope from his pocket and ripped it open. "'_Go to the large sakura tree in the park in front of the plaza and rest underneath it. This is the last part of the date._'"

**Daydreaming,  
Bed scenes in...the corner cafe  
And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic…tremblings  
You get me every time.**

"YES! This humiliating date has finally come to an end!" Asuna said, jumping for joy. But secretly, she was disappointed that it was over. She grabbed Negi's arm and dragged him to the park. "C'mon, I wanna finish this date."

When they got there, only a few people were around; most of them couples. They spotted the huge sakura tree in the middle of the park. Asuna let go of Negi's arm and ran over to the tree. She took off her sandals and sat on the grass, leaning against the huge trunk. Negi sat next to her and sighed, "I'm so tired…"

**Why'd ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you…  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well…  
Say goodnight and go.**

"Welcome to the club," Asuna said, closing her eyes. She was incredibly tired from all the events that happened. "Why'd we have to rest here anyway?"

"I don't know. Besides, it okay here," Negi said, looking over at her; grateful that her eyes were closed. "So, did you have fun?"

Asuna opened one eye and said, "Nope." Negi was hurt. "Really?"

"Yup. Every bit of it sucked." She closed her eye again.

"Oh," Negi said the hurt evident in his voice. "Did you like any part at all?"

**Follow you home,  
You've got your headphones on  
And you're dancing  
Got lucky; ****Beautiful shot:  
You're taking everything off**

There was silence for a while as Asuna thought it over. "Well, I _did _like the Ferris wheel part and the dinner at Seashells. And I guess the movie was okay," Asuna said, eyes still closed. Negi smiled, happy that she enjoyed at least a little bit.

'Also when I had my head on your chest, when you held my hand, when you gave me the teddy bear, when I hugged you in the Ferris wheel…' she thought, a small smile appearing on her face. Then her eyes snapped open (Negi quickly stopped staring at her). 'What the heck did my brain just say?' She closed her eyes again as she blushed.

**Watch the curtains wide open  
And you fall in the same routine;  
Flicking through the TV, relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone…**

Negi shook her shoulder. "Asuna-san, look!" he said hurriedly. Asuna slowly opened her eyes and what she was as beautiful as the setting sun. She sat up properly, looking around. The sakura tree's flower petals were falling around them silently. It was so beautiful.

'This is…incredible,' Asuna thought, again marveling at the beauty of it all. She glanced at Negi who looked as amazed as she was. Her heart beat faster and color filled her cheeks. 'I can't believe I'm sharing this moment with…him.'

**Oh, why'd ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you;  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well…  
Say goodnight and go.**

Negi turned to face Asuna, only to find her staring at him. She quickly looked away, getting even redder. He continued to look at the falling petals as a small group of people gathered around the tree. Negi heard parts of their conversation.

"It looks so beautiful…"

"This is really the epitome of beauty…"

"They look like they're glowing…"

"Amazing…"

**One of these days,  
You'll miss your train,  
And come stay with me...  
(It's always say goodnight and go)  
**

'Those words…all those words, I can use them all to describe Asuna-san,' he thought, glancing at her again. His eyes widened at what he had just thought. He decided to move closer to Asuna while she wasn't looking. His finger lightly touched hers causing him to blush. Asuna leaned back on the trunk but continued to look at the petals. 'She looks sleepy,' Negi thought.

**We'll have drinks,  
And talk about things and,  
Any excuse to stay awake with you...**

Her eyes started droop, slowly opening and closing. Asuna was so tired; she didn't notice what she was sleeping on: Negi's chest. She snuggled in his shirt, making him blush even more. He put his jacket on her and put an arm around her. Her head slowly slipped down to his lap. Negi was startled but didn't wake her up. Around them, the petals continued to fall, making it look romantic.

**You'd sleep here,  
I'd sleep there,  
But then the heating may be down again,  
At my convenience...  
We'd be good,  
We'd be great together...**

He reached up a hand, slowly stroking her hair. 'It's so soft,' he thought, extremely content with what was happening. 'I feel like I could stay in this moment forever.' For a while he just sat there, looking at her and then his eyes fell to her shiny lips which looked so vacant.

'You can't, Negi,' the good side of him said.

'But it'll only be a small peck,' the bad side said. 'She's asleep. She won't feel a thing!'

'What if she wakes up? She's going to kill you.'

**Go ****Why'd ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you,  
Must you make me laugh so much?  
It's bad enough we get along so well…  
Say goodnight and go.**

'I might never get another chance,' Negi thought, slowly bending. He kissed her on the lips fro a moment or two (or three…maybe four) and pulled away. She was still asleep, not a care in the world. 'She has soft lips,' Negi thought, now ashamed of taking advantage of the sleeping Asuna. 'I'm sorry.'

**Why's it always, always  
goodnight and go?  
Oh, Darling not again,  
Goodnight and...Go...**

'I can't believe he did it,' Asuna thought, still pretending to be asleep. Her heart hammered on her chest, threatening to break through her chest. 'He _actually _did it.'

"Wow. Aniki landed a wet one," Kamo muttered from behind a bush.

_(1) Seashells is not a real restaurant. I just made it up…XD. By the way, I got this dating idea from a TV program called One Tree Hill. I hope you liked this chapter. Gimme reviews and tips. I'm an amateur writer so I might update slowly._


	4. Chapter 4: The Journal

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Negima; which is why I wanna strangle Ken Akamatsu._

**Lord Destroyer – Negi isn't fifteen here because of the pills. Asuna's also fifteen.**

**Scion-of-Thanatos – Thanks for the support, dude!**

**ph3ar tOoshies – Seriously, 'boing' sounds better. TT**

* * *

The next morning…

Asuna's eyes fluttered open. She was alone in the bed and she was pretty sure she was alone in the room. She sat up, wondering where everyone was. She looked at her arms; they felt empty because Negi wasn't in them. And just the very thought of Negi brought the memories of last night back to her.

**Flashback**

'I might never get another chance,' Negi thought, slowly bending. He kissed her on the lips for a moment or two (or three…maybe four) and pulled away. She was still asleep, not a care in the world. 'She has soft lips,' Negi thought, now ashamed of taking advantage of the sleeping Asuna. 'I'm sorry.'

'I can't believe he did it,' Asuna thought, still pretending to be asleep. Her heart hammered on her chest, threatening to break through her chest. 'He _actually _did it.'

**End of Flashback**

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She looked at herself. She was still wearing the green dress and her hair was less curly. Then, she suddenly burst out laughing, "Pffft…hahaha…"

'He didn't have the guts to take off my clothes,' she thought getting out of bed after she had clamed down. 'Where the hell is everyone anyway? It's not like spring break's over already.' She noticed a post-it and an envelope on the bedside table. She took the post-it and read it. She immediately recognized Konoka's handwriting:

_Asuna,_

_Hey, I've decided to stay at Secchan's place for the rest of the spring holidays. I hope you don't mind. By the way, how'd your date with Negi-sensei go? Secchan and I had so much fun together. Stop by if you have time! _

_-Konoka_

_P.S.: If you're wondering where Negi-sensei is, then read the letter. P.P.S.: Negi-sensei looked so cool when he carried you into the room last night!_

She glanced at her bedside clock. It was already 10:30 a.m. She looked at the envelope. It had her name on it. She ripped it open and took out the letter. It was obvious that this letter was written last minute. She could hardly read the words but she could decipher most of them:

_Dear Asuna-san,_

_Sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier but when my sister heard we had a 2-week long spring break, she got me a plane ticket to go to Wales. I'll be back in a week or so; just before school starts. I couldn't tell you this morning because you were still asleep. I hope you'll be alright while I'm gone _("Hmph, of course I'll be alright," Asuna said after she read the 4th line. "Who's he to think that I can't take care of myself?") _because I know Konoka-san also has her plans. If any thing goes wrong, you can always telepathically talk to me. By the way, I brought Kamo-kun with me so that you can have some peace and quiet for the rest of spring break _("That's thoughtful of him," Asuna muttered a faint blush appearing on her cheeks)_. I know how obnoxious he can get. I hope you'll enjoy your holiday._

_Yours sincerely,_

_-Negi_

_P.S.: If you're looking for your nightgown, I put it away in your wardrobe._

'So I'll be alone for the rest of the holidays,' she thought putting away the letters and taking off her dress. 'That's just great.' She entered the bathroom and started showering. She took her time shampooing her hair, knowing that she didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day. 'So, what the heck am I supposed to do for the next 13 hours?' she thought as she brushed her teeth.

She walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her, and opened up her wardrobe. The red nightgown quickly caught her eye. She took it out and put it on. The fabric smoothly slid down her body. 'It looks perfect,' she thought turning around to look at the back. 'I'm really happy Negi bought me this. I wonder what he's doing right now.'

She made toast and started devouring it. 'I could always hang out with Konoka and Setsuna-san. But I don't wanna bother the two,' she thought slowly pacing the room. Her eyes lingered over to the futon where Negi slept on. (Well, most of the time anyway.) She walked over to it and sat down, hugging her legs closer to her body. It had just dawned on her how much she was missing him. She hit herself on the head. 'No, you don't miss that pervert…'

She leaned over to the shelf where he kept his leather-bound books. She ran her fingers on the spine of the books and stopped at one that was sticking out. She pulled it out and looked at the cover. The title was in English and being a baka ranger, she didn't even bother to translate it. Even if she did, it was just give her a major headache afterwards. What she was more interested in was the book at the very back of the shelf. She pulled it out and opened it. 'I wonder why Negi's hiding this,' she thought, flipping through the pages. (A/N: She's not really reading anything. Lmfao.) 'Thank goodness it's in Japanese.' She turned to the first page and what she saw made her heart skip a beat. _Negi Springfield's Journal: Mahora Academy_.

She quickly closed the book and muttered, "I-I need to get some air…" She got dressed and walked out the door. She kept the diary hidden inside her jacket. Just trying to get to the entrance of the dormitory served to be difficult as many of her classmates eyed her suspiciously and kept asking her what she was hiding.

She headed towards a secluded place which overlooked the sea. She always went to this place whenever she had a lot on her mind. She sat down, took a deep breath and opened up the journal. She read the first entry and most of it was about her. And she didn't like what she was reading one bit:

'_On my first day, I met this girl called Kagurazaka Asuna (She's in my class. Just my luck). And well, I sometimes get this premonition when I meet people so I told her she would get heartbroken and she was being such a witch_ (A/N: But he didn't really write 'witch', if you catch my drift XD)_ about it. She grabbed me by the collar and started asking me to take back what I said and half of the time I was actually _hoping _I would sneeze so that her clothes would be blown away…_'

Asuna's jaw tightened and she turned crimson red. 'What was I supposed to do? The dude was insulting me!' she thought as she continued to read. 'Besides, how does he find time to write in a journal anyway?' For hours she just sat there, flipping through Negi's journal; different emotions took over her each time she read a new entry. The entries kept getting more and more intense, most of them still focusing on her.

She pondered over one particular entry for a while. Negi had said that ever since the incident in Kyoto, he had started act all shy around her. She then turned to the latest entry which was about their date the other day. She was surprised to find that Negi thought she looked goddess-like when they were on the Ferris wheel…Negi also thought that that day she was very far from her monkey-like self. Her surprised had immediately changed to anger. 'That idiot,' she thought tightening her grip on the book. 'I'll kill him the second he comes back.' She was shocked when Negi had written how much he wanted to just stay in the moment where she was just lying on his lap, sleeping (Or so he thought.). But what shocked her most was the small paragraph at the very end:

_'Today, I realized something very important, something that I was too blind to notice…'_

Her eyes widened and she gave a small gasp as she read the last few words in the entry. Her heart fluttered and she knew that those words would change her life forever.

'_I'm in love with Asuna and I would do anything for her to be mine.'_

* * *

_So that's it for chapter 4. I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE. Chapter 5 will be up soon so be patient! See ya!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Sleepover?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Negima which is really sad.

**ph3ar tOoshies – **Yes, 'badoink' does sound better. XP

Asuna was, once again, sitting on Negi's futon, looking at the journal that lay before her. It had been two days since she had found out about Negi's feelings for her and she still hasn't gotten over the shock. During those two days, she had a hard time sleeping; always thinking about what she would say when the mage came back.

'Maybe I could telepathically talk to him. At least I won't have to face him, that is, unless he summons me,' she thought, biting her bottom lip. 'But then what would I say? "_Hey I read your journal. Wanna go have dinner?_"'

She shook her head and muttered, "Stupid Negi, leaving his journal for me to find." She glanced over at her clock. It was four o'clock already. She'd been sitting there for five hours! "I have _got _to do something." She got up and walked over to her bed. She searched for her pactio card underneath her pillow. After a while, she found it and stared at it.

'What the heck am I doing? I don't even know how _I _feel about him,' she thought, gripping the card tightly. She lowered the card and took a deep breath. 'Okay, Kagurazaka Asuna. How do you feel about Negi Springfield?' She quickly reached for her pillow and pressed it against her face to suppress a scream. "I honestly have no idea," she said into the pillow. "I am a pathetic idiot."

After she had calmed down, she threw down her pillow and took another deep breath. "One more time, how do you feel about Negi?" she said with gritted teeth. "I-I-I…m-maybe…sorta…just a little bit…m-maybe I kinda …l-like Negi…?"

She turned to the wall and started banging her head on it. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Asuna,' she thought. She quickly stopped after she felt as if her head would explode. 'Okay, so you like Negi and he obviously feels the same way about you,' she thought, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. 'THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!'

She grabbed her pactio card and got off her bed. After changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt, she walked over to Negi's futon and took his journal. She stuffed the journal into the pocket of her jacket. 'This is it, Asuna. You're going to ask Negi to summon you,' she thought, as she ran a rush through her unruly orange hair. 'And you're going to confess.'

She stopped brushing midway and froze. She was going to confess to Negi. The Negi she had hated the moment she laid eyes on him, the Negi who was too stubborn to take his own baths, the Negi who had always been there for her, and the Negi that she was now in love with.

For a while, she just stood there in the middle of the room, thinking about what she should do. 'Oh my God, I'm going to confess to _the _Negi Springfield,' she thought, her eyes widening. 'You can do this. If you can confess to Takahata-sensei, then you can confess to anyone.' But she wondered how much of that was true. She took one last breath and put the card to her head.

"T-Telepathia!"

In Wales, England…

'So, how do I tell her?' Negi thought pacing a small bridge that was built over a small river. It was dawn and he had woken up early. The place was quiet and there were very few people around. '"Asuna-san—"'

'Negi!' Asuna's voice echoed in his head, startling him.

'A-Asuna-san…?' Negi blushed, wondering if she had heard what he was thinking about. 'What are you doing? Is there something wrong?'

'Yes! Well, actually no…but it's kind of an emergency…'

'What kind of emergency?' Negi replied, getting worried.

'Um…I-I'm being…uh…someone's doing ecchi things to me! Summon me now!'

After hearing the word 'ecchi', Negi immediately summoned her not caring if anyone saw. There was a flash of light and before him stood the girl of his dreams. He blushed even harder and said, "Asuna-san! Are you okay? Who did ecchi things to you?"

But Asuna ignored him and looked at her surroundings. "So this is where you live. It's beautiful…" she said going over to the side of the bridge. "Why's it so quiet? What time is it?" She turned to face Negi, who was staring at her.

"Uh…it's…" He looked at his watch. "It's 5:30 in the morning. Um…Asuna-san, you mind giving me an explanation?" He walked over to her and studied her appearance. "You don't look like you were…uh…_ecchified_."

Asuna cocked an eyebrow and said, "_Ecchified_…? Whatever, you see…there really was no…emergency." Negi gaped at her. "Then why did you make me summon you?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together. "Unless you have anything important to say, I suggest you go back before—"

She had him face-down on the ground in three seconds flat. "Are you saying that you don't want me around?" she said, pressing his face harder against the ground. She hadn't done this in two days and she missed the feel of his hair in her hands. She blushed at the thought. "That's not what I meant! Konoka-san and everyone else might get worried," he said grimacing in pain, but inside, he was ecstatic. He missed how Asuna tormented him. After one last push, she turned him over and sat on his stomach.

"A-Asuna-san, I can't breathe…" he said gasping for air. "Please get off me." A smirk appeared on her face: she was going to 'play' with him. She leaned against him, her chest pressing against his, until their faces were only centimeters apart. "So, Negi-kun, did you miss me?" she said in a voice as sweet as honey, making Negi blush.

"Um…well…I-I…" he stuttered as Asuna leaned closer. "Uh…y-you see…" Asuna pouted and said in that same sweet voice, "You didn't miss me?" Negi looked at her pouting lips. Unsurprisingly, he found it hard to fight the urge to kiss them. Before he could do anything, she sat up properly and said, "Negi-kun didn't miss me!" She turned away from him. "N-no, that's not what I meant," he said reaching for her arm causing both of them to lose their balance. He landed on Asuna, both of her arms pinned to the ground.

"Uh…I-I meant…y-yes, I did m-miss you," he said looking into her eyes. She felt her face heat up; she hadn't expected this. "Um…I…I missed you, too," she said mumbling the last three words, hoping Negi didn't hear. A smile appeared on his face indicating that he _did _hear. Asuna found herself returning the smile and thought, 'Now, Asuna! Confess now!'

She looked away. "Um…Negi…I have to…uh…tell you something," she said not meeting his gaze. "I think…I'm….i-in…in…"

'Is she confessing? Dear sweet Mother of God, what am I going to do?' he thought waiting for her to say she was madly in love with him. 'I could be the happiest man alive right now….'

"NEGI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

'Or maybe not…' He looked up to find Anya and Nekane walking towards him. 'Uh-oh.' He quickly got up and helped Asuna, who looked baffled, to her feet. The one who screamed was obviously Anya.

"What in the world were you doing, Negi?" Anya asked in English putting her hands to her hips. She turned to Asuna who still trying to figure out what she was saying. "And who are you?"

To Negi's surprise, Asuna understood but answered in Japanese, "I'm Kagurazaka Asuna. I'm one of Negi-sensei's students." Anya surprised her when she held out her hand and said, in Japanese, "I'm Anya. Nice to meet you."

Asuna shook her hand. "You speak Japanese?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity. "Yes, I took a crash course in Japanese with Negi here," she said glancing at Negi who was gaping at them. "But his Japanese is way better than mine. By the way, how did you get here? Negi didn't say anything about any guests."

Asuna glanced over at him questioningly as if saying, 'Can I tell her?' Negi understood and nodded. "He summoned me," she said, turning to Anya. Asuna showed her the card with her picture on it. Anya's eyes widened and, turning to Negi, said, "Y-you…p-p-pactio…her…?"

Negi gave an embarrassed smile and nodded. "So she is your first partner?" The woman behind Anya stepped forward. Asuna recognized her from the magic letter she sent Negi once. 'Is she his sister?' she thought, feeling as if she were looking at her reflection. They really did look alike.

"Um…yes," Negi replied in English. He turned to Asuna and said, "Asuna-san, I'm sure you remember my sister, Nekane (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right spelling.). She doesn't really speak Japanese, so I'll translate for you…" He turned back to her sister, who was waiting to be introduced. "This is my Asu—I mean my student, Asuna Kagurazaka," he said, blushing at almost claiming Asuna as his property.

They shook hands and Nekane said, "You still have about ten days until school starts, right? How about we let her stay with us?"

Asuna and Negi stared at her as if she had just grown another head. Obviously, Asuna understood the words "let" "her" "stay" "with" and "us".

"W-what?" Asuna stuttered, turning to Negi. He sighed and said, "She said you—" Asuna hit him on the head and said, "I know what she said, baka! T-tell her I don't have my stuff with me." Negi translated. Nekane smiled and said, "You can always send her back to Japan to get her stuff." Negi translated and said, "Well?"

Asuna thought about it. 'I really want to confess to him before I change my mind and chicken out. I guess it wouldn't be _that _bad…' She nodded and said, "Okay." Before Negi said a bunch of Latin words and sent her back to Japan, Asuna could have sworn he smiled.

There was a flash of light and Asuna found herself in her room once again. She walked over to her closet and the first thing she took out was the silk nightgown Negi gave her. She looked at it and thought, 'What did I just get myself into?'

_So sorry for the late_ _update! I promise I'll update faster if you give more reviews. I hope you liked chapter 5! REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!_


	6. Chapter 6: Cake

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Negima… (The world wasn't smart enough to make more funny lines that can go after that sentence.) _

**To ALL Readers: **This is for the people who don't read summaries. **NEGI** is **FIFTEEN **and so is **ASUNA. They are FIFTEEN (15) with a five and a teen! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FRIGGIN' PILLS! **(In this story, anyway.) It's AUish I guess.

xx

Asuna stood outside Setsuna's bedroom door, wondering what she should say to them. She swung her heavy backpack over her shoulder and sighed. 'Dammit, Asuna! What the hell is wrong with you?' she scolded herself, hands clenched into tight fists. 'They don't know, so just get in there and—'

Her musings were interrupted when she suddenly heard a loud moan from the inside of the room. It was Konoka. Panicking and wondering if Konoka was alright, she reached for the doorknob but stopped midway after she heard a giggle. It was…Ko—Setsuna! She gasped.

'Oh my God, Setsuna can giggle!' she thought, panicking even more. 'God, the things Konoka can make her do…' Asuna couldn't even begin to imagine what they were doing in there. She threw up in her mouth, making her cough loudly. She quickly stopped, wondering if Setsuna sensed her presence. She waited.

There was another moan.

Asuna sweat dropped. "Mental note: Sex dulls the senses," she muttered under her breath. "Man, and here I thought Setsuna was invincible." After going through what she was going to say, (and preparing herself for what she was about to see) she reluctantly knocked on the wooden door.

The giggling and moaning abruptly stopped. Asuna heard shuffling sounds and footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open, revealing Setsuna's flushed face. She was wearing a white bathrobe. Asuna threw up in her mouth again. "Oh, hi, Asuna-san," she said. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine," Asuna replied, forcing herself to smile. She probably looked like a dead monkey because Setsuna's lips twitched. Konoka, also wearing a robe, suddenly appeared next to Setsuna with the same flushed face.

"Hi, Asuna! What's up?" she said, beaming. Asuna noticed her hair, usually so soft and shiny, was all sticky and tangled up. "Where are you going?" she suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Asuna said, her eyebrows shooting up into her hair. Konoka pointed to her backpack. "Oh, about that, I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said. Setsuna stood back and let her in. Konoka gestured for her to sit down. The other two sat across from her, wondering what was on her mind. But Konoka had already come up with a conclusion.

"Look, Asuna, if you're planning on running away or something, we're not letting you," Konoka blurted out, causing her companions to jump. "If this is about your academic whatevers, forget it. It's not worth it. Yeah, everyone knows your grades really suck, but there's always room for improvement, right? I mean, everyone knows _you _should be the leader of the baka rangers and at least you've got a rep—"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with why I'm here!" Asuna exclaimed, her cheeks aflame. "Why would I care about my grades? Well, yeah, I wanna impress Takahata-sensei but I'm so over him now—"

"Oh, really?" Konoka said, smirking.

"Wh—?" Asuna began, slamming hand on the small table and rising to her feet, but Setsuna cut her short.

"Ojou-sama, please let Asuna-san talk. We still have some…stuff to do," she said calmly, turning back to Asuna. "Tell us what's on your mind."

Asuna stared at her, wondering if she used to be a psychiatrist in her past life or something. "Um…okay. How do I put this?" she said, sitting down. "Konoka, you know Negi's in England right now, right? And I'm pretty sure you've told Setsuna-san." Both nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, I'm staying there for the rest of spring break," she said, waiting for their reactions. They stared at her blankly. A full minute has passed and there was still no reaction from the swordsman and the healer.

Then Konoka put a finger to her chin and looked thoughtful.

"Where do you want your wedding, Asuna? It could be in this really cute garden with a pretty fountain or it could be in the beach with the sunset…" Konoka said, looking at Asuna's blank face. "Remember? When we were young, you promised I would be the one to plan your marriage. I'll ask grandpa to take care of all the expenses! Now, what would be your motive colors…?"

Asuna gaped at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" she said in an insanely calm voice.

"Apparently, Ojou-sama thinks you'll be proposing to Negi-sensei. Or vice-versa," Setsuna said, smiling. "Asuna-san, you're in love with Negi-sensei, aren't you?"

"Uh…Wh-What?" Asuna stuttered, her cheeks coloring up. She didn't expect Setsuna to be so direct. "What makes you say that?"

"You're blushing," she said simply.

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, then those are rashes?"

"Well…no. I put blush on before I came."

"Ah, so this _blush_ only appears when we talk about Negi-sensei?" Setsuna said, looking straight into Asuna's eyes, challenging her. "Besides, you don't like make-up at all. Well, Asuna-san?"

Asuna was defeated. She had absolutely no answer whatsoever. Thankfully, Konoka came to the rescue…sort of.

"We know you're in love with Negi-kun, Asuna," Konoka said. She sighed and put a hand on Asuna's as if she were some kind of guidance counselor. Great. A psychiatrist and a guidance counselor. Just what she needed.

"It's so obvious and you should accept it," Konoka said, removing her hand. Asuna was so shocked that for a while, she wondered if she was dreaming. She suddenly had a weird urge to look around for a rope to hang herself with. In fact, Asuna was so speechless, Konoka and Setsuna started wondering if she was dead.

"W-What?" she mumbled, half of her brain still numb. "W-What…?"

"You're not fooling anyone, Asuna," Konoka said seriously.

"Who said anything about fooling anyone?" Asuna said, trying desperately to deny it. "I really don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Ojou-sama's right, you know?" Setsuna said, thoughtfully. Which was bad because 'thoughtfully' wasn't one of Setsuna's manners of speaking. "I wonder how Iinchou-san will handle this…" Konoka and Setsuna burst out laughing. Asuna hadn't expected this reaction at all.

"Oh my God, you infected Setsuna-san," Asuna said after the two had calmed down.

"Very funny, Asuna," Konoka said sarcastically. "Oh c'mon, just admit it. No matter how many times your head says you hate him, your heart shouts "I love him". 'Actions speak louder than words', right, Secchan?"

"Uh…yeah," Setsuna said, blushing. She was an expert in that cliché. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Asuna-san. It's okay to fall in love. Even if it's with your teacher."

"Mm! Even if it's with you're classmate," Konoka agreed, glancing at Setsuna who was as red as a tomato.

"So…what am I going to do?" Asuna asked, desperate now. She had given up trying to deny it. "I-I don't know how…"

"Let your heart do the talking," Setsuna said and two pairs of eyes turned to her. "Tell him everything that's been going on in your head."

"You better get going," Konoka said, smiling. "He's waiting for you."

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Enough with the clichés already!" she said, rummaging in her bag for her card. She found it and said, "Wish me luck."

"Telepathia!"

The two watched as she disappeared in a blinding flash, leaving the two of them. Alone.

"That was close, right…_Kono-chan_?" Setsuna said, sighing in relief. She draped an arm around Konoka's shoulders. "I can't believe she didn't notice the cards underneath the tiny vase and the icing on your neck. Plus, the huge cake under the table."

Konoka giggled. "Lick the icing off already! My hair's getting all sticky!" she squealed. "Oh and we were playing strip poker, right? Whose turn was it?"

xx

"You'll be sleeping in here, the guestroom."

Negi led Asuna and Anya into a small, dainty room. The theme was all sunny and happy with a great mix of colors like orange, green and yellow. It had a floor-to-ceiling window with a balcony which overlooked the backyard. Next to that window was a king size bed which made Negi wish Anya wasn't here with them.

'You're not a horny boy,' he thought to himself, putting Asuna's bag on the bed. Negi and Nekane lived in the suburbs of Wales. The houses there were painted in a variety of colors but looked more or less identical. Asuna was more used to the tall gravestones of Japan.

Nekane left fifteen minutes ago to buy dinner for the four of them since Anya was sleeping over for the rest of Asuna's stay.

"This room's so cute!" Asuna squealed, throwing herself onto the bed. She nuzzled her nose on the covers. She closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure, mumbling something about great Western mattresses.

"Anya," Negi said, turning to the brunette in the doorway, "why don't you go get your stuff?" He arched his eyebrows at her and her mouth formed an O. She got the message: 'I want to talk to her… alone.'

Anya nodded slowly. "Um…I almost forgot. I've gotta go get my stuff. I'll be back before dinner," she said, winking at Negi. "See you later, Negi, Asuna." With that, she twirled around and left, closing the door behind her.

Asuna rolled over and lay on her back. She glanced over at Negi, who was now seated at the end of the bed. "So, what now?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

Negi looked down and thought. "You never told me a coherent enough reason as to why you wanted me to summon you," he said, looking up at her. "You mind giving it to me now?"

Asuna bit her bottom lip. She'd been dreading this question for hours. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. 'It's still not time,' she thought, tugging on a loose thread in her jacket. 'I'll tell him when it's the right time. But when _is _the right time, Kagurazaka?' She sighed and lay back down on the bed. 'I'll confess soon; before school starts. I swear,' she thought. She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, maybe if you keep saying that, it'll come true.'

"Well?" Negi said, waiting for her answer.

"Um…well…" she began, trying to think of a good reason. "I asked you to summon me…because…"

"Because…?"

_I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU FRIGGIN' PERVERT! I LOVE YOU!_ "…I got bored," she said, shrugging. 'Smooth, Asuna. Real smooth,' she thought to herself, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Konoka was staying over at Setsuna's and you were here so—"

"Why didn't you sleep over at Iinchou-san's or something?" Negi interrupted.

'Whoa, he's really pushing this…' Asuna thought, shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "Well—" Her heart skipped a beat.

The journal was missing.

She frantically searched her pockets. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, taking off the jacket and shaking it. No journal.

She jumped off the bed and crawled under the bed, hoping to find the journal.

"Asuna-san?" Negi's voice made her jump, hitting her head.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing her head. "Owowowowowow…" She crawled out from underneath and Negi helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Negi asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh yeah, despite the huge swollen bump on my head, I'm fine," Asuna said, sarcastically.

"Sorry. Okay, come with me," Negi said. He led her down the stair and into the kitchen where he took out an ice-pack. He pulled out a chair for her to sit down on. After she'd sat down, he gently put the pack on her head.

"Ouch, watch it Negi-bouzu," Asuna whined, wincing.

"I'm sorry. Uh…by the way, what were you looking for?" Negi asked, still holding the pack for her. "Maybe I could help you find it…"

'Uh-oh,' Asuna thought, her eyes widening. 'Not good. You can't tell him you have his journal.'

"I was…uh looking for…um…" she said, desperately trying to find a cover-up. "…Uh…my…tampons! Yes, that's what I was looking for…"

'Bravo, Asuna, bravo!' she thought, wanting to kick herself.

"Tampons…right," Negi said, blushing. "Oh…well, we could always buy. Uh…you want a tour or something? I doubt Anya will be arriving anytime soon. And the city's just a bus ride away. I mean, that is, if you want to…" He looked up at her hesitantly.

She smiled. 'He looks so cute when he's nervous.'

"Sure," she said. "But I've got no money."

_So, Springfield, you gonna pay for her?_

'Of course.'

_Oh, really? You ain't chickening out are ya?_

'Why would I?'

_It's called _commitment. _I mean, dude, you're fifteen and got yer future ahead of you. There're sooo many other girls in the world…why settle with this one? There's always that Nodoka person— _

"I'll pay for you, Asuna-san," he blurted out. Asuna jumped. "W-What? Why?" she said, clearly puzzled. "Really, Negi, I don't need you to buy anything for me."

_If you say yes, there's no goin' back. Yer stuck with this red head chick. _

"Shut up already!" he shouted. Asuna jumped again.

"W-What?" she said, anger boiling up inside her. "D-Did you just tell me to shut up?"

The blood drained from Negi's face as he took off the ice pack. (The bump had already subsided.) 'She will beat you to a bloody pulp, Springfield. And yes you _do _deserve it,' he thought. "Uh…no…well…um…yes…but no," Negi said, feeling incapable of intelligent speech. "You see, uh…I was talking to…_myself_."

'Now, she thinks you're a mental case,' he thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Asuna screeched. "You're a teacher for goodness' sake! A teacher who talks to himself…! Oh my God!"

"Look, Asuna, can't we just forget this whole thing? I swear I _did not _tell you to shut up," Negi said, exasperated. "Yes, I was talking to myself. Now, do you want to go out or not?" He shoved a hand into his pocket and fingered his soon-to-be-thin wallet. 'Goodbye, mage encyclopedia,' he thought, sighing. He'd been saving up for that book for months!

Asuna considered for a while and then nodded. "Fine, but really, I don't want to buy anything."

Negi and Asuna had three shopping bags each; all of them belonging to Asuna. They've been shopping for two hours straight…and this was the…thirty-fifth? Fifty-third?... shop. Negi had lost count.

Unfortunately, this shop had a huge sale. Meaning, there were many women to 'bump' into.

"Oooh," Asuna cooed, taking a short, light green silk dress (Asuna likes silk, you see. XD) from its rack. She took one look at it and hurriedly put it back. She moved on to the next dress.

"What was wrong with that?" Negi asked, walking over to the green dress.

"Uh…I think the designer forgot to finish it. Hookers wear those things," Asuna said. "Besides, it costs too much."

"Oh…" Negi said. He fingered his wallet again. 'You've lost weight,' he thought, sighing.

"Oh wow," Asuna said, from the other side of the rack. "Negi, I'm going to try this on. Why don't you sit over there? I'll be out in a minute."

Negi tried looking at the dress she'd chosen, but she had already disappeared into a vacant dressing room. He slowly walked over to a seat and waited.

_There's still time you know? Seriously, that Nodoka girl is waiting for you. If you want my opinion—_

'I would've asked for it.'

_Right, right. Look, if you don't like the Nodoka girl there's always Yuu…or Yue or something. That Chizuru lady has heavenly valleys. Too bad Kotaro's got his eyes on her. Maybe you could kill—_

'I am completely content with Asuna, thank you very much.'

_Man, why do you stick with _her_? She's the violent monkey woman, isn't she?_

'Yeah, but that's pretty much why I'm in love with her now.'

_You have bad taste, dude. You like violent women? It's not like they're good in—_

"Oh, shut up already!" Negi said in frustration. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Asuna and you're still talking to yourself, huh?"

Negi turned to see the most beautiful thing he'd seen since…his 'date' which wasn't very long ago. He blushed.

"A-A-Asuna-san…" he stuttered, staring in awe at the figure before him. Asuna was in a long, navy blue, satiny dress totally flattering her figure. "Uh…wow…uh…that's…" Asuna looked in a full length mirror nearby.

"Well? What do you think?" she said, twirling in front of the mirror making the dress swish around. Negi was still staring at her, unable to describe what he was seeing.

"Uh…well…you look…" he began.

_Incredibly hot._

"Well?" she said, growing impatient.

_Goddess-like._

"Um…it's very…"

_Sexy. _"…long," he finished, regretting it immediately. He felt like punching himself.

"Hm…I guess you're right," Asuna said, unexpectedly. "It'll be kinda hard to walk, right?"

Uh-oh. "Uh…actually, no," Negi said. "It isn't that long. Besides, long looks great on you." _Not bad, Negi. Give yourself a pat on the back. _

"Really?" Asuna said, unconvinced. "_I _think it's long." She looked at the tag hanging on the side and her eyes widened.

"What? How much is it?" Negi asked, preparing himself. He'd do anything to see Asuna in that dress again.

"You really don't want to know," Asuna said, heading towards the changing rooms. "Never mind, I really don't need a dress." She walked off and disappeared into a sea of women.

"Wait! Where do you buy tampons?"

xx

_Hi, everyone! Sorry about the really, really, really late update. School kept me busy XP Anyway, this chapter's kinda random. Hehehe…but still, I hope you liked it. If you see any typos or whatever please tell me!By the way, the weird KonoSetsu part was for my friend, ph3ar tOoshies. REVIEWS! _

_Please press the button down there._


End file.
